


Tactus

by purplegrl



Series: Muriel [2]
Category: Muriel Lives (original work)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplegrl/pseuds/purplegrl
Summary: Muriel is back at home after a kidnap and escape, contemplating what to next.Magnus arrives
Relationships: Muriel Morpeth/Magnus De'Eth
Series: Muriel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1442122
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Tactus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tasha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasha/gifts), [Amethyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst/gifts), [Sammy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy/gifts), [aly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aly/gifts), [Cass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cass/gifts), [jenna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna/gifts).



> This is going to seem like a one shot from the Muriel Lives series but it's a section from later in the story so spoiler warning for characters and plot

I had no idea how long I'd been sat at the kitchen table. It had gone dark and I could only measure it in half a bottle of Ballantines and eight cigarettes. Spett had been gone all day which I was glad for.  
I'd still not processed it. How was I supposed to?  
It was cigarette number nine when I heard the front door bang, but the floorboards didn't creak and I hadn't seen any headlights at the window, so I knew it wasn't my brother.   
"What do you want Magnus?" I didn't even look up from the table and knew he was looming in the doorway. I purposely kept my head low. 

"Where have you been, I looked everywhere? I've already been here four times today." He sounded immensely worried, which was out of character. “What in the name of Satan happened to you?” He managed to choke out. He was smirking to begin with till he properly looked at me. His whole face changed to something I hadn’t seen before, looking so upset he might shatter. I didn’t look up from the table but I could see him. The expression made me realise I’d not cleaned the blood from my face and the deep dark wound was blatantly viable and my cotton candy hair was stuck to it.

“Maggie, I don’t even know what you are doing here. What do you want?” I still couldn’t look him in the eyes. It hurt too much but I could see him walking over to me.   
“I told you to stay away from me. You lied to me. My only friend in the world and you spent the whole time lying through your teeth about who you are and then disappeared for nearly nine years, right at the point my mum died..." I felt him try to speak but I continued.  
"You let me think you were dead, you think you can just tell me who you are and that makes us good. It doesn't work that way and because of you I've now got lunatics in white dragging me into abandoned buildings to tell them who I am by cutting my face, burning me with acid and beating the shit out of me and you just expect to waltz in here…"

“Acid!” He repeated, his face now furious as I rolled up my sleeve to show him the burn marks on my arm. “Those are holy water burns Muriel, how?”  
I poured another glass of whiskey, knocked it back and went to pour another before he snatched the bottle from in front of me.  
"How much of that have you had?" He sighed.  
"None of your fucking business, now give it back." I snapped.  
He put the bottle out of my reach on the top shelf of the kitchen cupboard. Bastard. I'd have had to climb up to get it back but I was in agony. I threw the cigarette end into the ashtray and stood up.  
"I don't even KNOW you Magnus..."   
"Your face?" I've never seen him look so distraught. His iron blue eyes clouded and his brow raised and twisted.   
"I just told you, some people in white. They were demanding to know why I existed, how I knew you and your brothers."   
"They've cut your face." His mouth agape.   
"Yeah some short, fancy looking dagger. Apparently that's the only way to get my sort to co-operate. Whatever that means. The only name I heard was Moroni..."   
"The High Order?" He looked furious. "But WHY?"   
"I don't know WHY but it's all your fault." I screamed at him.  
"I've now got a target on my back for some lunatics because of your stupid job that still doesn't make any sense to me. I just don't know you."   
"You know ME more than anyone in the entire universe ever has. The real me..." He towered over me  
"No! I don't. Because the real you is a lie..."   
"It's not I promise you."   
"WHO ARE YOU?!" I cried.   
His voice became a murmur.  
"I never wanted to have to do this." He put up the hood on his tattered leather and cotton jacket and took off his glasses.  
His face was gone. Completely gone. All that remained was a skull. Hollow sockets where his mesmerising eyes used to be. I'd seen him before. I just never connected the two.  
I suddenly watched him take my mum all over again.   
"Magnus..."  
His face was back. Pale skin, sculpted jaw stormy blue eyes, grey speckled beard. He put his hood down and round glasses back on.   
"You killed my mum." I whispered.  
"No... no I didn't, I promise. I'm just a guide." He insisted.   
"How do you exist?"  
"That's a very long story."  
"I have a VERY long time." I was shaking. I didn't know if it was fear or anger.  
"And so it IS your fault they nearly killed me..."   
"You never explained how you can see me," he started, anger under his tone. "Humans can't see me unless I want them to and then one day there's this little girl in my house who i can't get rid of..."   
"GET RID OF?"   
"I CANT EVEN TOUCH A HUMAN WITHOUT THEM DYING SO HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO REACT TO YOU? I HAD NO CHOICE BUT TO LIE BUT YOU ARE IMPOSSIBLE!" He bellowed at me.   
"WELL IM HERE AND YOU DID LIE AND THEN MADE ME THINK I WAS CRAZY. I DONT WANT ANY PART OF ANY OF THIS AND I WANT YOU TO GO, NOW!" I almost cried. My best friend... never existed and I was as good as dead.   
"Not until you tell me who you are so we can get this over with."   
"Over with? Did you just come here to further break my heart..."   
"Break your..."   
"GET. OUT." I went to swing at him and he caught my wrists in his hands.   
His hands. Wait.  
I looked down at his strong, masculine fingers. His soft palms on my wrists. He gasped and we just stood there like that. Neither making a sound.  
He'd never touched me. Not even briefly in the five years we were friends. He just said humans die when they are touched by him. My skin felt like it was coursing with electricity but here I stood.  
He stared at my damaged face with horror. He expected me to drop like a rock. His gut reaction was just to stop me.   
He was the first to speak.  
"How..."   
"I... don't know." I could barely breathe. I didn't take my eyes of his hand but I felt him looking at my eyes.   
"Break your what?" He repeated softly, running his fingers over the burns on my arms.  
"It doesn't matter, let go of me." I pulled my hands from his grip and went to walk away. "It never did. We have nothing more to owe each other."   
"But... How?" He pondered again. "Honeysuckle..." he smirked.  
"Maggie stop it, I can't..."  
"Can't what?" His eyes glimmered.  
I inhaled deeply and leaned forward to peck him on the lips. Just once. To get it out of my system. That was supposed to be my goodbye. He froze up like a mannequin. Ice cold lips and didn't breathe.  
It was more addictive than I thought. I stayed there for longer than I meant to, but he was the first person I’d ever kissed. Me using people for sex was entirely different to me hoping my first kiss was Magnus. I got my wish but it was bittersweet.  
"Goodbye Death." I sighed.   
"Wait," he mumbled, "what was that for?" His fingers came up to touch his lip, my ghost still lingering on him.   
"That was goodbye. I have to process this and I can't do that with you here. I can do this by myself, whatever that may be."  
"So, would you like me to come back?" He sounded immensely sad. It was gut wrenching.  
"I don't think so right now. I can't do this..."  
"Wait, do what?"   
I almost burst into tears as I went to walk upstairs, but he stopped me by the shoulders.   
“Please? Tell me who you are? Youve been cut with a celestial blade, you’ve got holy water burns, you can SEE me… I can touch you.” He ran his thumb across my bottom lip. “And you are hiding something...”   
“I don’t know what I am.” I felt my eyes begin to water as I stepped back and went upstairs into my room and sat on the bed. I didn’t know which pain was worse. The physical or mental. I didn’t know if he’d left, but I couldn’t even decide if that was what I wanted. After a few moments, he followed. I didn’t look but I felt him stood next to me. I could sense him looking past me at the mural I painted in my teens of us before he disappeared. I didn't stop him. I just watched as he stood in front of it. Studying every part.   
"It's beautiful." He whispered.  
"It's us... before..." I exhaled deeply.   
He turned around to look at me again, walked forward and knelt at my feet. It was strange. This now eternities old, ethereal being kneeling at my feet.   
"Honeysuckle please talk to me?" He mumbled into my knees.  
" I can't," I leaned forward, hanging over his head. He realised and looked up at me with the memorizing marbles of blues. He was millimetres away from my face, inhaling my warm breath, his eyes were almost glowing.   
"Honey..." was all he managed to purr again before I kissed him.   
I KISSED HIM  
He froze up again and I pulled back.   
“I’m sorry. I can’t tell you what I am, but I’m sure it’s nothing compared to you. I spent years wondering other things.”  
He was back on me, peppering kisses around the corners of my open mouth before I let out a miniscule moan. It was tantalizing. I looked at the mural behind him.   
“What was that exactly?” He tilted his head, perplexed.  
“Are you ever going to stop asking?” I gave a weak smile.  
“Do you expect me to BEG, little girl?” He gasped, pretending to look stunned.   
“Well it couldn’t hurt.” I giggled, shrugging my shoulders. It was in jest, but he took an audible breath and shook his head.   
“You are impossible Honeysuckle.” He placed his hands on my knees and put his palms together. “I’m but a humble demon, asking you to please tell me what you are thinking?” His eyes were wide and glowing.   
I took one of his hands and placed it around my throat, tightening the grip on his fingers. He looked worried as I closed my eyes.  
“Magnus. I am desperately, earth shatteringly in love with you. I have been for a long time but you disappeared and it broke me. My mum died. You took her and never told me...”  
“I am truly sorr...”  
“Let me finish.” I didn’t open my eyes. “You left me for years. I felt empty. I turned to alcohol and smoking. I kept doing flowers and now understand why you never touched them. I slept with people to fill whatever void in my soul and never kissed a single soul because I hoped one day you’d come back… now I don’t know what to do with these feelings.”  
“You didn’t kiss them, why?”  
“They weren’t you.” I kept my eyes tight closed, and placed my hand on Magnus’s to tighten his grip on my throat.   
“Stop. I won’t hurt you.”  
“Why not? I deserve it. I was stupid enough to think that...” He let go and sat up on the bed with me, putting his knuckle under my chin to raise my head.  
“Look at me, please?” I opened my eyes and felt them sting with tears. “Did they hurt you?”  
“It was sex, but yes. I let them. It was nothing, but I just wanted to FEEL something” His eyes searched mine and he leaned forwards.   
“I don’t know what I feel about you, but it’s something. Something deep, exciting and painful that I don’t fully understand.” I moved my head from off his thumb and shuffled away from him back into the wall, with a soft ‘Oh.’ sound.   
“But… I want to. Whatever this is, I’ve never felt it. It’s eternal fire every time I look at you. You are passionate and unbelievable. I spent years treating you like a glass masterpiece. Something beautiful to look at, not only physically. Your entire being but untouchable.”  
“It would appear that isn’t the case.” I shrugged at him.   
“No, apparently not.” He smiled, his finger reaching up to the corner of my lip. His eyes searched my face again.  
He leaned forward and gently brushed his lips against mine. I made an audible groan and his hands were on my face. I couldn’t breathe, his ice cold lips planting hungry kisses onto me, I melted and moaned into his mouth and felt the wall at my back.  
His hands ran down my neck, past my shoulders till he reached my hand and pinned my wrists into the wall. I pulled away from the kiss and stared at him. His eyes had turned black and I felt my skin turn white hot at the wolf like expression that played upon his lip.   
“You aren’t nothing to me Honeysuckle. Whatever this is, isn’t nothing.”  
“Then, what is it?” My voice barely a whisper.  
“I’d like to show you how different it is when one feels for another, if you will allow me?” He purred. I was certain I knew what he was asking, as I lent forward to nibble on his bottom lip. The cold of his skin felt exquisite against my burning lips. He growled under his breath, deepening the kiss with an icy tongue while keeping my wrists firmly pinned so I couldn’t touch him. We stayed in this heat for what felt like eternity until he pulled away again and I let out a disappointed moan. He slid down the bed until he was at my feet again, eyes staring up at me hungrily. I reached out with my now free hands to pull back his addictive lips till I heard him mutter ‘Down Girl’ and I almost came apart. He’d hitched up my skirt and was planting delicate kisses on my thighs, his strong hands running along the inside. I whimpered out loud, crashing back into the wall and banging my head. He looked to see if I was okay and then began to nip with his teeth. The breathless sounds that left me, hurt my chest. Every time his now jet black eyes looked up at me, I felt a pain in my abdomen. His teasing was torturous and every breath I took just made it ache more, until he removed my underwear from me at an agonisingly slow pace.   
I whined and he took note, gently wrapping his fingers around my thighs. I felt his arctic breath on my clitoris and I shrieked in pleasure before he’d even started. He chuckled slightly.   
“That hardly seems fair, I haven’t done anything yet.”  
“You’ve… done more than anyone has.” I gasped.  
“At least allow me a taste before you say that?” I almost screamed. My imagination in my teenage years was nothing compared to the real thing.


End file.
